The Decision
by elizabeth duchanne
Summary: Sometimes, you mess up and are left with the biggest decision of your life. Betty and Jughead are left in an unexpected messy situation that will leave them questioning not only the future but also their relationship. -Bughead- (Teen pregnancy AU. Abortion and Adoption mentioned.)
1. Chapter 1

( hey guys I just wanted to create this little Drabble after thinking about Bughead. I have this weird feeling Jugheads parents were in high school when he joined the party. I don't know if I will make it a one shot or not. So message me if you want more of this. Thanks again and this is not edited so be gentle on my grammar. Enjoy!).

Well shit.

That was the only thing that Jughead could think as him and Betty stared down at the cheap plastic test in front of them.

'How the hell did this happen?' He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. 'You see when a man and a woman love each other very much- NO NO that is not what happened. What happened was the one time Betty relied on just the condom, it fails' he thought to himself, practically feeling the sweat fall down his face.

"Maybe it's a false positive?" Betty whispered softly, her hands shaking so hard they looked like trees during a hurricane in Florida. ".. maybe I didn't do the test correctly and it's just wrong.. yea that's what happened it's just wrong." She said softly even though she knew for a fact that she was lying to herself. She had all the symptoms in the book- the tender breasts, the strong sense of smell, the vomiting- OH THE VOMITING. She had been puking her guts out for a month, even getting to the point where she had once vomited in Jugheads beloved hat because they were on top of the Farris wheel and well, there wasn't any other options. She knew she was pregnant, HELL everyone in town practically knew at this point, but were too polite to ask her.

"What are we going to do Juggie?" She whispered leaning her head on his shoulder hoping to find some comfort or some reassurance that he knew what to do.

'What are we going to do? First off Betty your mother is going to shoot me in the head for knocking up her precious Betty. Second off I'm going to get an 'I told you so' from my father because I'm making the same mistake he made 17 years ago when he knocked my mom up with me. Third off, your parents are going to kill you because now BOTH of their daughters got knocked up, unwed and in high school.' He thought standing up as he started to pace.

"We have three options Betts- adoption, abortion or keeping it."

Keeping it, yea that sounds fun. Betty saw the hell that Polly was going through raising Jay all by herself. How now she looked like a walking corpse because she hadn't slept in the past year. How every night she comes home with vomit teased in her hair or crying because Jay won't stop crying. Even Cheryl would come home after babysitting her precious little nephew exhausted and claiming that that little spawn was no way related to her precious dead brother. Also, the labor. Oh, Betty remembered the labor of Jay. She couldn't look at Jughead for weeks, then wouldn't let him touch her for a month after witnessing the agony that her sister went through. No WAY could she endure that amount of pain.

Adoption.

'Did my parents even think about putting me up for adoption?' Jughead thought seeing that his parents were in the same situation that they were currently in. Sure it would be easier, abortion meant they would never have to think about this moment ever again and adoption meant they could forget ( but probably not ) but still have that child wandering around this world. A child with Jett black hair and perfect blue eyes, maybe even Betty's smile if it was lucky. Jughead groaned not even wanting to think about giving up something they created. Unexpectedly created mind you.

".. Betts.. what do we do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still I own nothing. All rights to CW.

'Well this seriously can't be happening' Betty thought to herself as she laid back on her bed. Here she was, 17 and pregnant, just like Polly. Unlike Polly though her boyfriend wasn't viciously murdered and most importantly unlike her sister, she didn't have a plan like she did.

Jughead had left after an hour of her crying and him just holding her and staring at the blank wall in front of them. He had promised to come back and until they had decided on what to do, they would just keep mum about everything. Right, just pretend that this never happened. Easy for him to say, he didn't have this life growing inside of him.

Think of the basics Betty, you're 17. You have no degree, no diploma, no job. Your parents will either A- kill you and the father or B- send you away to a 'friend' for nine months and pretend that this never happened.

Pretend that it didn't happen, that's what she wants but she knows that this will haunt her for the rest of her life no matter what she decides. If she keeps the baby she will always wonder- What if? What if I had given it up? Would I be happier? Would I have some fancy job in New York?

If she did adoption, she would wonder who this person would grow up to be like. Would he or she had Jugheads dark locks or her gold ones? His smirk or her smile? Their curiosity, their skill of writing? Tall or short? Blue eyes? Dimples? Then there is the fear of the child being left in the system, not having a home. What if the baby never gets adopted or they choose the wrong parents? What if the baby was abused or went hungry? What if it was left homeless like it's father was at a long period of time before Archie's father stepped in and let him stay with him. Oh god Archie.

What was Archie going to think? What would Archie's dad think? Would he kick Jughead out?

All of these questions swarmed her brain and she shook.

Abortion, that's just.. That's just going to be the answer.

Jughead leaned back against the headboard of his bed. 'This happened, like this actually happened. This wasn't some stupid nightmare that I can wake up from.' He thought. He thought about what his parents must of felt when the experienced this too. He sighed and picked up the phone; calling the one person whom he hadn't talked two in months.

"Hello? Gladys speaking."

"Mom.."

"Forsythe?"

Jughead cringed at the name. He hated to be called that, hated it more than he hated being called Jughead. But, if his mother wanted to call him that, then so be it. His mother birthed his ungrateful ass into this world, so the least he could do was let her call him by his birth name.

"Mom, how did you feel when you found out that you were pregnant with me?"

Gladys paused on the other line, sitting down as she thought about the day her life literally changed.

"What brought this on? Well, I was scared. Your father left that night and drank himself stupid while I tried to figure out what to do. Trust me, I wanted to do what he did. But, I knew I couldn't do that to you. "

Jughead heard a pause on the other line.

"Having you was the best thing I ever did, but also the worst thing. Your father left for a few weeks after he found out and I was alone for a while. I had to get a job to support you and quit school because I couldn't afford childcare. It was ruff Jughead." She finished gently.

He felt his throat go dry. He wanted to leave, it would be the easiest thing to do. But, he wouldn't do that to Betty.

"Mom.. I got Betty Cooper pregnant." He whispered over the line knowing that out of everyone he could tell, his mother was the only one that would understand what Betty felt. What he even felt.

The line was silent for a while before there was a long sigh.

"Don't leave her."

"I won't."

He knew he could never leave her. Never.

The next day he borrowed Archies truck claiming he was off to his new job across town. That was a total lie. Betty had made an appointment at nine at Planned Parenthood to get checked out and see if they would be able to end the pregnancy. It just so happened to be that the clinic was two towns over, so no one they knew would be there.

Once they arrived Betty started filling out the paper work while Jughead aimlessly tapped his foot on the tacky carpet floor. 'What even are these questions? Date of last period? I don't remember. Date of conception? June I think? Fathers name? How did Polly fill out these forms?' Betty thought scribbling down the information before handing it to the nurse.

The place smelled like bleach. It looked like a morgue. Why did everyone on the posters look so….. Happy?

The examination room wasn't any better. Betty looked down at the paper gown she had on and blushed when the doctor asked her all of the embarrassing questions that she for a fact didn't want her boyfriend to know at all. For instance, she did not want him to know that her breasts were tender and enlarged.

"She can't stop vomiting either. She even threw up in my hat." He pointed out at some point trying to lighten up the mood with his usual sass and half smirk. He wanted to vomit, that's all he wanted to do was vomit.

The doctor smiled at him gently, getting out the probe and gel, motioning Betty to scoot forward and to put her legs in the stirrups.

"That will happen, but will go away soon I promise. This will be uncomfortable at first but I will be fast ok." She said gently before inserting it and Betty gasped gripping onto his hand. 'Jesus that hurts. That feels like a metal pole being yanked into my vagina.' She thought glaring at Jughead.

The doctor turned on the monitor and a small bean looking thing popped up on the screen.

"I would say that you're looking around nine weeks pregnant. Baby is looking good, heartbeat is nice and strong." She said pointing out the bean to them. Jughead froze, that thing was their kid. Grant it the kid looked like a lima bean currently, but it looked so…. Cute.

Nine weeks. How did she go nine weeks without knowing that she was pregnant?

"It looks like it is too late to abort, but you can see your other options." She pointed out and Betty blanched.

Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone very much for all the support regarding the story. IF you have any ideas regarding the story or questions please be free to message me or review. Also reviews make me write faster so the more there the quicker you get updates. Also still dont have a Beta so bare with me. Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to the CW -

* * *

 _"Mama, can I have a cheeseburger? Like daddy? Pwease?" The dark haired child whined, trying to fix the tiny crown on top of its head. Betty sighed, looking down at the child, then at Jughead a small smirk on her face._

 _"He is your son._ 100 % _your child." She smiled, cutting up pieces for the little boy and handed him the plate. Jughead smirked and took a huge bite of his burger. 'At least this child has good taste' he thought as he took another bite._

 _The little boy looked up at them,his blue eyes wide and ketchup smeared on his rosy cheeks. "Mama? What does that mean?" he asked softly as she wiped his face._

 _"Lima bean, I will tell you when you're older ok."_

 _"I love you mama. I love you daddy."_

* * *

Betty woke up in a cold sweat. The boy, his cheeks, the dark hair and most importantly the tiny little yawn hat that sat upon his head. The hat that was almost identical to his fathers iconic beanie.

She rubbed her face and sat up on the bed. 'Oh my god' she thought,remembering how vivid the dream was. It felt so real.

She got up and ran her hands over her face deciding to take a shower. The water felt hot on her skin, leaving the usual blush marks.

It had been two weeks since they had gone to the doctors and thankfully everyone was still blissfully unaware of the current problem they were going through. 'I mean it took them three months to figure out that we were even together. I even showed up with hickeys one day and everyone just assumed that it was from Archie.' Ha. Archie. Archie was a lovely guy,don't get her wrong, but he wasn't like Jughead. Even after that fact, after the whole Ms. Grundy or whatever her name was a situation they just weren't the same. 'He broke my heart that's what happened..'

That's beside the point now, as long as the whole town stayed blissfully unaware of this everything would be ok. Hell, even her parents didn't know that she was dating the towns recluse/ bad boy. Her parents didn't care about her anymore either way. As long as she gave them the perfect grades and did as she was told, she could keep her sweet freedom. Her mother at one point started catching on, seeing her vomit every morning for a week and asked her if she was pregnant. She of course denied saying it was her ADHD medication acting up and that she would just have to ask the doctor to lower her dosage. Her stupid mother just nodded and forced another pill down her throat.

Betty took a look at her reflection. She still looked like the all American teen, blonde hair, cheerleader and a straight a student. She knew for a fact though that this façade wasn't going to last for much longer. Upon closer look you could see her dark circles from the nights in which she would be threatened with vivid nightmares that seemed too real. Her figure started to look fuller, mind you she didn't look totally pregnant, but she knew for a fact that Cheryl was going to notice soon and call her out. Also, she was so out of breath, it was ridiculous. She could be walking to class and feel like she just ran a mile, which only added to her exhaustion. Honestly, this baby was starting to suck the life out of her- yet Jughead seemed to be glowing over it.

She got a ping on her phone and looked over at the message.

 **Juggie- So… I know you probably don't want to hear this but.**

 **Juggie- Lima Bean is the size of Fig. Also… Lima moves around, but you can't feel it yet.**

 **Juggie- Isn't that kinda cool Betts?**

Cool? Sure. Helpful? No.

Ever since they had left the clinic he had been different. He would do things like this once a week out of nowhere, telling her what their 'lima bean' was the size of now. Sure,it was adorable, but she didn't want him to get his hopes up. To get attached to something she wasn't even positive she wanted. Also, when he had given the baby the nickname lima bean (he claims it came to him once he saw the size of the little thing and even now he keeps the ultrasound photo hidden in his sneaker) she knew that he was attached. Giving the baby a nickname was something that made it too real and the fact that it was so close to his sister's nickname scared her.

* * *

"This is your baby for the next four weeks."

The teacher dropped a doll in front of every single one of the partners.

"You kill it. You fail. Don't feed it. You fail. Abandon it. You fail."

'Abandonment. Now, what would a high school health teacher have to know about abandonment?' Jughead thought as he poked the robotic baby presented in front of him and Betty. The irony was uncanny at this point.

Their health 101 class just so happened to enter the Sex ED portion of the class a few days after Betty had found out that she was going to be handling more than just a robotic doll soon. You would come to think that after years of being taught how to roll a condom on a banana, he wouldn't somehow mess it up- YET HE MANAGED TO DO IT. Too late, it was too late now.

"I will ask everyone to name their child so that you can bond with it better, bonding will make this project a lot less painful. Trust me."

He peered over his shoulder to see Veronica poking the foot of the doll and bounce back when she heard it make a noise. Archie on the other hand (who just so happened to be her partner) slowly scooped it up and bounced it.

'Atta boy Arch, good to see that the golden boy will be a nice uncle to his little lima bean. That and he could rely on him more than Veronica when they needed a sitter.'

"Cheryl and Reggie what is the kid's name?"

Of course Cheryl stands up and smiles, holding the baby just like she would her nephew.

"His name is Jason. After my beloved, deceased brother Jason."

Called it.

".. Ok… Weird but it's your kid…" Their teacher muttered writing down the name on his yellow legal pad.

"Veronica and Archie?"

Archie looked around and then back at Veronica.

"….. Jessica..."

The teacher paused and Veronica shrugged.

"Well, Andrews your certainty gives me the up most confidence that you will be the most amazing parent." Jughead scoffed at his teacher's obvious sarcasm.

What were they going to name their kid? Their actual kid that was now the size of a freaking fig; not this pseudo baby that's eyes were currently staring into his soul. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would he give it his name so he could have a junior? He looked over at Betty, who seemed to be getting paler and paler with even a single mention of a baby name.

"Betty and Jughead?"

He looked over at her and saw the familiar green tint hit her cheeks before she bolted from her lab seat and sprinted out of the room. He should probably go hold her hair or something along those lines,but saw Veronica follow her out the room before he could see Cheryl roll her eyes.

"Sorry, she told me she wasn't feeling well earlier. Her mother made some rotten tuna fish sandwich and gave it to her for lunch."

Nut job Alice Cooper would do that to Betty, that and sneak some more Adderall into it.

"Jughead, I don't care. What is the doll's name? The faster you tell me, the faster I can go home ok?"

He rolled his eyes,knowing for a fact he wasn't going to give his kid some stupid name like Jughead or Jellybean. Lima bean was different, it's a pet name.

"Juliet. That's her name."

* * *

Betty groaned leaning her face against the cold seat of the toilet as she watched her lunch flow out of her mouth. This was hell.

Once she finished,she slowly got up and flushed, trying to ignore her shaking knees.

"Something you want to tell me Betty?"

"Jesus V you scared me!''

"Don't dodge the question Betty. I saw how you looked when we talked about condoms and pregnancy. You don't eat- yet I can see that your uniform is starting to get snug. Lastly, I asked you last week for a tampon and you didn't have one. You always have them! So, tell me now or I will get it out of Mr. Romeo himself. Is there something you wanna tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait and the fact that this is such a short chapter. Trust me, the next one will be big and should be up tomorrow or even tonight. Again reviews make me write faster. Thanks to my new beta .xo**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing. All rights to CW.**

Secrets never stay secrets for long in Riverdale. Jughead knew that for a fact. He hoped this secret could be kept for as long as possible though, for Betty's sake and for Lima beans.

* * *

Veronica stared at Betty, her eyes practically lazering in on her forehead.

"Betty. I won't be mad, it's just that I am very concerned for you. Is it the Adderall acting up again? Are you sick?" She asked looking at her and gave her a wet paper towel to rub her face with.  
Betty sighed and looked down, tears starting to run down her cheeks.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like this V. Protection is called protection for a reason. But, it failed and now… this thing is living inside of me." She whispered before she started to bawl. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to enjoy her junior year of high school, be a cheerleader, and enjoy her friends and most importantly her new budding romance with Jughead Jones. Not this, crying in the bathroom because she had to tell her best friend that she's pregnant. She felt Veronicas arms lace around her and hold her as she sunk down to the cold tile floor.  
"How far?"  
"11 weeks.."  
"Betty, how is it possible that you managed to keep me in the dark for 11 weeks?"  
She paused looking down at her extra weight that was starting to begin on her stomach. How did she? No one asked that why and quite frankly if she could ignore this she would. Betty peered up at her and sighed curling up.  
"What am I going to do? My parents are going to kill me! Juggie's dad is too drunk to care and Archie's dad will kick him out to of the house." She panicked looking at her bestfriend and Veronica sighed rubbing her back.  
"Both of you will figure this out. I promise. Right now, we just will hide it. You know baggy sweatshirts, leggings and parkas. No one will know ok."  
The plan seemed perfect, it was perfect. Little did they know who was in the back of the bathroom, Cheryl Blossom was listening in on what should be the biggest news since her brother was murdered.

Jughead looked over at the two dolls sitting peacefully in two high chairs at Pop's. It looked so comforting yet, strange to have two dolls sitting in something that is meant for a real life child. He peered up at Archie who was so enchanted with his hamburger, the mustard practically sliding down his greasy hands.  
Veronica and Betty apparently left school due to Betty being way too ill to come back to class. 'I hope she is ok. I hope that the little Lima bean is all ok.' He thought to himself as he peered down at his second cheeseburger.  
He heard Jessica start to wail and was surprised at how realistic this doll sounded. After a few seconds the whole diner was filled with the loud high pitch wails of the doll and Archie very quickly scooped her up and awkwardly bounced her.  
"Dude what do I do?"  
"Archie, do I look like I'm a father?" Not yet, at least.  
"You have Jellybean, I don't have any siblings." He replied quickly as he held Jessica in one arm and in the other looked for the set of keys that their teacher had given to them.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD KEY!'' Archie yelled getting frustrated which caused Juliet to start to wail. Oh. No.  
"Archie, calm down you're scaring my kid!" He shouted glaring at the red head who was furiously plugging in every key that was on the key ring.  
Jughead peered down at the screaming doll and sighed running a hand in his hair before taking the key and placed it in the doll, silencing it immediately. Archie though was still humorously trying to calm down the doll making him even more frustrated.  
After what seemed like forever, Jessica finally quieted down after Archie tried the one thing he hadn't tried yet which was changing her diaper.  
His phone dinged and he looked down at the message.  
Betts: Ronnie knows.  
Betts: I can't stop puking.  
Betts: I think my mom is catching on.  
Betts: Why aren't you picking up?  
Betts: Juggie… I'm scared.  
This could not mean anything good what so ever.

* * *

"ELIZABETH COOPER HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THIS FAMILY!" Alice yelled at her daughter, not caring what so ever of the tears that were pouring out of Betty's eyes.

The loud wails of Jay filled the already tense air and Polly desperately tried to get up before Alice shoved her back down. "Polly so help me if you move one more time I will cut you off. You, that bastard are out!" She roared and Polly quickly sunk back down and tried to bounce her red headed son.

It had happened so fast, Betty had gotten home after leaving school and found her parents, Polly and Jay all sitting in her living room. Polly mouthed to her to run and that she was sorry while her parents (most importantly her mother) were about to straight up murder her.

"AND THE FACT THAT WE HAD TO HEAR IT FROM PENELOPE BLOSSOM OF ALL PEOPLE FOR CHRIST SAKE. DID YOU JUST WANT TO RUIN OUR FAMILY? HMM IS THAT WHY YOU WANTED ALL THIS TIME? TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A JACKASS?" She kept screaming and Betty couldn't tell when but she started to feel everything get fuzzy.

"Mom.. I wanted to tell you.."

"AND WITH JUGHEAD JONES OF ALL PEOPLE. THE BOY BORN ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE TRACKS? HIS FATHER IS A DAMN DRUNK AND WHO SAYS HE WON'T BE A DEAD BEAT LIKE HIM? POLLY AT LEAST GOT KNOCKED UP BY A RESPECTABLE MAN WHO GOT MURDERED. HE IS LUCKY THAT HE IS DEAD BECAUSE I WOULD OF KILLED HIM MYSELF, NO JUGHEAD IS ALIVE. NOT FOR LONG BETTY. I WILL FIND HIM AND MAKE SURE HIS LIFE IS A LIVING HELL. I WILL DESTROY HIM."

Betty hiccupped, her whole body on pure fire. Cheryl not only sent her parents the information of the impending child that was going to make its arrival soon, but also tweeted it out to the whole world.

 _Cherylbombshell Guess what cute little couple is having a baby? Sweet innocent Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are. Congrats on the wayward trailer trash._

That is when it all hit the fan and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back! Thanks for the reviews they made me feel so much better. This is really short and a little bit of a filler. UNBeta for right now.**

 **I own Nothing. All rights to the CW.**

 _It seems that parents always try to do the best thing for their kid. Whether it be take on an extra shift at work so he could play soccer or give up their Saturday morning so he can go to the comic book store, they try. Alice and Hal Cooper were a whole different story._

So, when Jughead Jones had heard that the love of his life/ mother of his child was in the hospital because her mother gave her a panic attack, he was furious.

He ran in, almost stumbling in on his feet as he sprinted down the white hall ways. 'God I can't lose them, I can't lose Betty or Lima bean. I just can't'. He thought as he entered the waiting room. He saw Hal and Alice, his anger slowly getting worse.

"How dare you yell at her and cause this! You know she has bad anxiety! You know that!" He yelled at them his whole body shaking at this point.

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me about my daughter? You knocked her up and what did you do? You ran off because you're too much of a wimp!" Hal yelled back and Veronica sighed rubbing her face.

Jughead growled and got into Hal's face.

"I didn't know that she was here! I just thought that her morning sickness had kicked in again. I was told Veronica took her home!"

The next thing he knew a fist came in contact with his jaw, handing him on the tile floor.

Jughead peered up groaning, holding onto his cheek. 'Jesus Christ that hurt' he though and looked up getting face to face with Hal Cooper.

"That is for having sex with her, this-"he paused and kicked him in the side causing Jughead to gasp in pain once again curling up.

"Is for knocking up and being a total punk about it." Hal yelled just as he was going to punch him again till Fred saw what was going on and sprinted over yanking him off of Jughead.

"Hey, hey hey get off of him! Look he screwed up we get it. You aren't accomplishing anything by kicking his ass." He stated as Veronica helped Jughead up.

His face was completely red and his jaw had already started to bruise. He deserved it at least, not to this degree at least.

Just as he was about to move he felt another hard hit to his nose, instantly breaking it.

' it's official, today must be national beat the living hell out of jughead day. That is it. It must be. '

"ARCHIE JESUS" Veronica yelled yanking him away from Jughead and Fred held Archie back.

"How dare you ruin her! She had so much going for her and then you just ripped it away from her for what? Twenty minutes of pure ecstasy?" Archie yelled at him and Jughead held his nose, blood oozing on his shirt.

"Did you ever wonder if its because I love her?" Jughead asked as a nurse held a cloth to his nose.

Just as Archie held up his first to strike again, the room seemed to freeze when the doctor came out.

"Betty Cooper?"

Both parents shot up and Jughead looked up from the damp cloth that was being held to his nose.

"Yes, we are her parents."

"Betty is fine, she seems to be over stressed and exhausted as well as dehydrated. Please remind her to not over exert herself." The doctor stated and Alice seemed to relax a bit, playing the doting mother role very well.

"And the baby? Is the baby ok?"

The doctor's face grew serious and nodded.

"Right now yes, we can detect a heartbeat and there is still movement on the monitor. It seems to be right on track with 12 weeks. Again, no more stress for her. I want her to take it easy for the next few days ok."

Alice nodded and went in to see Betty while Jughead got a cast on his nose.

'He or she was ok. Betty was ok. That is all that mattered.'

After a few hours he went in to see her, Betty of course had her normal ponytail and pale nervous face that anyone would get from talking to Alice Cooper. She peered up at him with a confused look touching his cast that was now sitting on his nose.

"Archie and your dad gave me a good beat down in the waiting room.. It's whatever." He answered to her.

"You know we are going to talk to him now that everyone knows."

"Betty, I am not talking to him."

"Jughead.. Your dad deserves to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here we are again! Sorry life has just sucked lately. But Riverdale comes back this week! Still Unbeta review and fav.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing all rights to CW**

Seeing him walk in all battered and bruised made Betty's skin crawl. Who hurt Jughead? Why did they hurt him? Was it because of her and the little alien that was currently residing in her stomach?

* * *

He looked as broken as his body, maybe it was her dad that beat him into a living pulp. Her parents were furious with him and her at this point and it wouldn't surprise her if they had done this to him.

Betty sighed and reached out to touch his nose before he jerked back.

"I'm ok Betts, I swear I am ok." He promised as he sunk down next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to tell my dad anything about the kid ok. He doesn't deserve to know. If he is so desperate to see how his son is doing, then maybe if he sobered up a little bit and bothered to call me." He spat looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the sheets.

His relationship with his father had always been to some degree, strained. How do you come back from having your father spending all your birthday money that your mother had worked double shifts on in order to get, to only have him break into the baby blue piggy bank to steal for booze? You can't.

"Jughead look you can't just hid this from him? Look someone on the south side will tell him or even worse, Mr. Andrews will tell him" she shot back and sighed leaning back into the cream pillow.

"We can wait as long as you want to tell him, but ready or not there is a kid that is going to enter this world soon." She sighed only to get a glare from Jughead.

* * *

It had been a good three weeks until he had finally agreed to go see his father. Jughead actually was surprised by the fact that his father was either- too oblivious to the fact that his son was about to be a father or in too much shock to actually call him to see how his son was holding up. Betty had been right, like usual. A baby was on its way and now there was no hiding the little Lima Bean that held his heart.

Betty had 'popped' as Veronica had pointed out, nothing fitting her new small but very visible round bump. Trust him, he knew, he had been there during the great jean inquisition of Riverdale. The day where Betty had tried on every single pair of jeans she owned, to only find that none fit and thus she ended up in a pair of Polly's old maternity pants.

 **Juggie** : **Ready to go Juliet?**

 **Betty:… NO…..**

'Oh god, what happened now? She was the one who had wanted him to go see his dad.' He thought as he went over to the window and started to get the ladder.

 **Betty: For one, nothing fits.**

 **Juggie: As expected. Lima Bean is the size of an apple. Which by how many you have had to eat, I can understand.**

Send.

Silence.

 **Juggie: Betts?**

 **Juggie: Betty?**

More silence.

There was the loud sound of the window slamming open and Betty's red face peering angrily over at him. If steam could pour out of her ears it would've.

"How dare you critique how much weight I have gained! You sir have gained more weight than I have! What are you trying to do? Gain the dad bod already?" She yelled from the window, half dressed in a tank top and one of his old flannels. Hormones, right she doesn't mean anything she's saying.

"Betts you look amazing, please come on down please." He begged and sighed when she slammed the window.

When she came out he peered over at her stomach and reached out to gently to touch it. Betty rolled her eyes a bit and sighed letting him touch the growing bump.

"Hey, little lima bean. I love you." He whispered and Betty cracked a grin.  
"Ready to go?" She asked softly, still not a hundred percent about being a mom yet, but was slowly getting there.

He nodded and sighed getting in Archie's car as they rode to the South Side.

* * *

The home had been different in some, it no longer reeked of stale beer and cigarettes. His room still had the same movie posters hung up and his action figures still sat in the corner of his room. Jellybeans room had the same frozen in time look as well, her Barbie's still sitting on her dresser and her hair bows still littered the floor. The kitchen still had the empty glass bottles of beer that lined the window and of course the fridge had moldy old pizza that he was positive was as old as him. Home was still Home.

He looked across the hall and saw his dad, good old FP staring back at him- eyes bloodshot and hair frazzled. He was still a bit drunk, but for the most part sober.

"So, it's true." He rasped eyes glued to Betty's stomach, his face in pure shock.

"What that I turned into you and knocked up a golden girl?" Jughead sneered back and sighed nodding.

"… I'll sober up…"

"Yea right Dad, you told me that when I was homeless and living in a broom closet! I needed you then! Now, I'm fine. I have a family, no thanks to you."

"I want to make things right Juggie.. I want to be there for my grandson."

"Grandson? Who said it was a boy?" Betty quickly interjected crossing her arms.

Jughead ignored her and stared at his dad.

"You will never see Lima Bean until you are sober and I mean it. Sober. Not this messed up version of sober. Until then. You don't get to have any contact with me, Betty or Lima. "He stated and grabbed Betty's hand and stormed out, trying to ignore the tears that were stinging his eyes.

A family. A father. That was all he wanted. That was all he wanted to give his bean. Something neither parents had- A family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note; ok. Do not hate me this much after reading this. I cried the whole time while I wrote this chapter. I wanted to get raw here and honestly write something sad after the week I've had. Unbeta**

 **Trigger Warning: Panic Attack.**

 **I own nothing. All rights to the CW.**

* * *

He wanted to scream, no cry, no he just wanted to punch a wall and scream because his father made him do that. His whole body was shaking by the time that he got out to the South Side Trailer park. He hadn't felt this angry and broken since he had found out that his father was the leader of the Serpents and even then he believed the bull shit that was his explanation. Jughead sat down on the edge of the old beat up pickup that Archie owned and held his face, his knuckles almost white with how hard he was clutching his beanie. Betty peered over at him and tried to touch him, only to have him jerk away. She had never seen him this bad, Jughead never cried. He didn't cry when he broke his nose, or when he had fallen out of his tree house. He didn't even cry when his dad forgot his birthday when he was five. But, at this moment she could see the waterfall of tears that was falling down his cheeks.

"Jughead.."

He didn't answer and he sunk down his whole body going still before he started to shake.

As much as he hated his father, a part of him made him wonder if he would be like him. Would he also neglect his son or daughter? What if his son hated him? What if he started to drink like his father did? Would he abandon Betty and Lima Bean? Would they resent him? He was going to be a horrible father because he was just like his father. He was going to fail his kid like his Dad had failed him.

As all these thoughts started to boil up in his head, his breathing started to get more strained and laborious. He felt like he couldn't breath and that everything was getting sucked away from him.

Betty watched in horror before quickly running to his side and rubbed his back.

"Come on Juggie, breath for me honey. Can you do that for me?" she whispered to him showing him how.

"I love you, Lima Bean loves you."

She whispered and held him, gently rocking back and forward. Did she cause this?

By the time that she finally had him calmed down and had him in the passenger side of truck, she saw he was nothing more than a shaking piece of body that was just occupying space at this time. She honestly felt horrible for him and tried not to think of anything while she drove back to her house. Maybe keeping this baby wasn't a good idea.

She sighed and pulled into the driveway and gently woke the now sleeping Jughead.

"Wanna shower?" she whispered to him, knowing how like every other great writer he got his best ideas in the shower.

He didn't say anything and just nodded leaning against her as she took him to her bathroom and sat him down on the toilet to start stripping him down. Nothing about this was sexual at all, but at this moment she could of sworn that he was stuck in his own world. She kissed his head as she removed his beanie and ran her fingers through his thick, dark curls. She kinda hoped that their baby would get his hair, she had always wanted curls. Next came his shirt and flannel, two kissed were placed at his heart and lastly his bottoms and sneakers.

Once the steam started to pour from the shower and she stood with him, gently massaging in the curls and his scalp till she felt something jerk inside of her and the feeling of butterfly flutters filled her stomach and she gasped a bit unsure of what was going on.

Jughead looked up at her, his green eyes still stormy and dull but were almost as startled as she was.

"Betts?" He asked quietly wanting to make sure that she was ok.

"I'm fine, I'm fine I swear its just.. I think a frog just ran around in my stomach." She whispered, a tiny smile moving onto her lips.

His eyes slowly lit up as he registered what just happened. A month of reading baby books prepared him for this moment.

"…. Betty….. This could just be me but….. I think according to the baby books… It seems that Lima bean just moved or kicked you for the first time" He said very softly, his own voice cracking a bit.

Betty's eyes widened and a single tear slid down her face and mixed in with the shower water. It was real, their baby was real. It finally hit her like a ton of bricks and a sob escaped her lips.

Jughead gently got to his knees and pressed his ear against her stomach. According to the books, Lima Bean could hear.

"Hey.. Lima Bean. I swear that it's not your real name.. I mean your old mans name is Jughead so it cant be that bad but.. I just wanted to say hi.. And that Its me your dad.. and that I love you so much.. Your mom does too.. she doesn't say it much or show it but I know she does… " He paused catching his breath.

"I may not be the best dad. You deserve more than me. Better than me. I deserved better than what I got. But I want you to know that I will try the hardest for you. I will Not be like your grandpa ok. I will be better. I will try for you because I love you more than anything." He whispered before kissing the bump and smiled at the tiny flutter.

That was a promise he was willing to keep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing besides sweet Lima Bean. All rights to the CW.**

* * *

 _What makes a family, a family? Is it the mother staying at home while the father goes to work? Is it the father at home with the child while the mother is at work?_

 _Jughead looked around the beer can infested home and saw a child with wild blonde curls sit in front of him crying, tiny cheeks red from a fever and snot running down the perfect little round lips. He tried to pick up the child, but froze when he saw Betty- big bellied with what he could guess is their child, hair in ratty rollers and another screaming toddler sat on her hip, yanking on the already falling out rollers. She looked exhausted, her face full of wrinkles and creases, eyes dark with bags from the lack of sleep as she tried to shush the screaming toddler. Her clothes told it all- coffee and vomit stained sweat pants and a snot infested tee shirt that had their old high school scribbled on it. "Betty let me help you, " he tried to yell, but nothing came out of his already gaping mouth. Where was Betty? Had she gone and lived with his father?_

 _"Damn it, Forsythe can you pick him up? Put the beer down for one minute and pretend to care about your son for one minute!" she yelled and he finally looked over to the well-loved leather recliner and saw a man- hair greased over and oily, face covered with a sad five o'clock shadow and had the same dark circles that Betty had. His jeans were stained with beer and oil and matched the same status of the old wife beater that hung on his beer gut._

 _The man turned and Jughead stared at his own reflection. No, this can't be him._

 _"Damn it Betts? I ask for ten damn minutes of silence so I can watch the game and enjoy my beer!" he screamed back and the child started to wail louder._

 _"How did I end up trapped? I could have had Archie? I heard he has money, unlike us!" she yelled tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to calm the other fussy baby by unlatching her bra and started to breastfeed._

 _"Ooh boo hoo. I'm sorry I knocked you up in high school with that mistake. But, if memory serves right- YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME NOT TO USE THE CONDOM IN THE SHOWER!"_

 _"Our daughter isn't a mistake." She whispered just as a small little raven haired girl crawled out from under the table shaking hard._

 _"You're right Betts. The only mistake was sleeping with you.'' He sneered before throwing his beer bottle at the wall, shattering it into millions of broken pieces._

Jughead shot up in bed, sweat clinging to his body as he tried to figure out what just happened in that nightmare. He was his father, just like him. Betty was his mother, except with more than enough children to feed. They weren't happy. He called their family a mistake. His own children were miserable. His daughter was afraid of her. He was a drunk. He was his father.

He ran a hand over his face trying to even out his breathing and Betty stirred next to him. It had been a week since his melt down every night and since he had been having some variation of the same nightmare. The same nightmare of him being just like his dad and his child hating him. Ever since the baby had moved, something awoke in him and it all started to feel real- too real. He was going to have a baby, a real living baby. Not like the baby doll that was tucked in a doll crib in the corner of the room.

"Juggie… It's too early" Betty groaned and she didn't even bother to open her eyes. She was probably just as exhausted as he was- hers from the baby now kicking every five seconds and living on her bladder while he was from the nightmares.

"Go back to sleep Betts..." He whispered, trying to soothe her back to sleep.

She sat up instead, her hands resting on her bump.

"Lima Bean won't sleep." She whispered gently and Jughead laughed a bit turning on her lamp and kissed her stomach.

"Hmm.. Do you want me to read to you again little man." He teased softly, reaching for the well-worn copy of _In Cold Blood_. Every night for the past week he read a chapter of the book to his child while Betty usually napped, that or watch _Rebel Without a Cause_ because hey it was never too late to start with the classics.

He laid a hand on the round mound that was his girlfriend's stomach and started to read, calming down at the words of his favorite novel and how his son would jolt at ever scary part of the book.

"Juggie?" Betty whispered, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yes Betts?"

"Why do you assume it's a boy?"

"I just know. "

"We will see tomorrow after school... Remember to leave before my parents awake."

"I know Betts."

"Hey Juggie?"

"Yes Betts?"

"I think it's a boy too." She whispered before going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jughead was out before Alice could come in and bug Betty about her prenatals. School was still school, Archie still hated him to some degree, but now it was in the whole aspect of 'Don't hurt her or I will Kill You.'

Betty met him over by his locker, her bump on full display in her tight stripped tee shirt and denim jacket. She smiled and gave him a small peak.

"Oh look at our little bughead." Veronica smiled, walking behind them and hugged Betty's shrinking waist.

"How is my goddaughter." She teased Betty and Betty laughed looking at her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" She asked rubbing her stomach before she grabbed her textbooks.

"I have my ways, that and half the town is convinced that you are having a baby girl."

Betty laughed and went to class.

* * *

Betty looked over at Jughead while they waited to see the doctor, her hands lacing with his as she read her English book.

"What about the name Henry?" Jughead asked scrolling down his phone, his curls falling over his eyes.

"I thought we decided on that he will be named after you. You know Forsythe Pendleton Jones IV?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes at her and then muttered something under his breath.

"Can we please not name our son that?" He said softly. He hated his name. He hated everything that it stood for. He hated that he had something that was attached to his father.

"Ok, fine. Charlie. "She shot back and smirked back at him.

"Charlie Cooper Jones?"

"No, Charlie Forsythe Cooper Jones." She smiled gently and then kissed his forehead.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. Charlie FP Cooper Jones. Final offer I can give here Juggie." He laughed, knowing her and that she would never let go of this.

"What if it's a girl? Do you have a plan then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and her in turn rolled her eyes.

"It's not a girl. I can promise you that."

Just as he was going to give a witty comment the nurse came in and directed them to a room.

Betty laid back on the cot and rolled up her tee shirt as the nurse rolled the cold gel on her growing bump and the usual black and while image came on the screen.

Jughead watched in awe as Lima bean now looked like an actual baby. He smiled when he watched it squirm and kick around, obviously not enjoying the poking the nurse was doing and took its tiny hand and covered its face.

"Someone is a little camera shy." The nurse commented.

"Just like his dad." Betty laughed, actually smiling for once at their child.

He smiled and saw the little hand before there was a little yawn and he couldn't help but have his heart completely melt at this.

"We have the head here, the little hand on the cheek, cute little nose. Little one seems to have gotten dad's nose from what I can see." The nurse answered, moving the probe around on Betty's stomach and played the heart beat as she moved down the baby's body.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked and Betty nodded gently.

She poked around for a few more minutes before her grin grew.

"Well from what I can see, there is no extra leg if you can catch my gist. Congratulations, you have a little girl."

Betty froze, her grin completely gone and now her face was pale white. He wasn't any better, he thought he was going to vomit.

"Are you positive? A girl?" She squeaked and he covered his mouth in pure shock.

The nurse nodded again showing them before the baby quickly crossed her legs. That was definitely a girl, definitely a Cooper girl with her modesty.

By the time that they were both in the car, Betty stared down at the new ultrasound photos.

"We have a daughter." She whispered.

"Yes Betts… We could all tell by her crossing her legs like you do when you are uncomfortable." He said softly rubbing her shoulders. His nightmare was right. Little Lima Bean was a little girl who was as shy as he was and as nervous as Betty was.

"Do you still not want her?" He asked her knowing that now was the time to ask her, before they tell Veronica or his family and they shower them with pink little dresses.

Betty paused and ran a hand over her face.

"I didn't want her until I saw her. I… I can't get rid of her now." She whispered terrified.

"What if we are horrible parents Juggie? I'm terrified."

"Me too Betts." He whispered and ran a hand over her face.

"But we aren't our parents." He said softly before kissing her deeply.

* * *

 **Authors note: Haha We know that little Lima Bean is now a darling little girl!**

 **Again Reviews make me write Faster and lately I haven't been getting any.**

 **Thanks for all the love regarding the story.**

 **Until Next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Betty walked into the kitchen and saw her mother and sister sitting in the kitchen.

"So that is it?" Polly asked gently bouncing her son.

Jughead looked down shyly and Betty looking down smiled a bit.

"It seems that we have another Cooper girl coming." She whispered and Polly grinned getting up and hugged her tightly.

"That's great Betty." She said softly and Betty couldn't help but nod and Alice peered over at Jughead.

"So Jughead, looks like you have a daughter" She said gently and hugged him which caused him to flinch a bit and raise his eyebrows at Betty who simply just shrugged.

"It seems like that Mrs. Cooper."

She smirked and kissed Betty's head and gently touched her stomach which even caused Betty to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Can you still watch Jay tonight?" Polly asked gently and Betty nodded knowing that her sister had to go to another memorial service for Jason that was held each year on the day of his dead. It was still hard to believe that it had been a little over a year since Jason's killer had been found and the whole town had learned about the tragic death of the loved football player. The least she could do was watch her nephew.

After a while Polly left the tiny five month old in Jugheads arms trying desperately to calm him down and reassure him that mommy was going to be back as soon as she could. Jughead gently bounced his godson and waved to polly as she left. He hoped to god that their daughter wouldn't be this clingy. He peered down at the now sniffling baby and gave him an awkward grin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked the baby, not really expecting an answer.

Jay peered up at him, his chubby cheeks still red from crying and curled into him nodding. Betty couldn't help but smile as she came into the room carrying a book on baby names.

"Wanna pick a baby name tonight?" she asked gently grabbing Jay some apple sauce from the fridge.

"Don't give our daughter my sisters name, that is all I'm asking Betts." He laughed and rubbed Jay's back to get the tears from sliding down his cheeks. Betty smiled and sat down next to them and reached out for the ginger boy and started to feed him apple sauce which seemed to calm him down.

"Fine. You wanna start?" she asked wiping Jays mouth of any stray sauce.

"If I must. Eleanor."

"Too close to Elizabeth."

"Lily."

She paused and thought about it before shaking her head and Jay threw some apple sauce at Jughead managing to cover his cheek in the sticky snack.

"Ok, Juniper." He answered and Betty paused.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked softly.

He shrugged wiping his cheek and Jay up, a smiling creeping up on his cheeks.

"It's a tree.. Remember when Archie and I did scouts and we did that unit on trees. Well one of the trees was a Juniper. It was sort of slanted and curved in. I couldn't pronounce it so I would call it a Jupiter tree, you know after one of my beloved planets." He laughed and blushed.

"Archie and I planned on going to see them last summer."

Betty thought about it for a bit. The name was unique and sort of fit in with their weird family dynamic.

"What about Lennon? Call her Lemon?" She asked and he smirked gently.

"Lennon Juniper Jones?" He asked gently and Betty shook her head.

"Lennon Juniper Forsythia Pendleton Jones. " She said softly which caused him to groan loudly.

"Why does my sister's name have to be in it?" He whined and Jay whimpered a bit wanting to be rocked and Jughead started to gently bounce him.

"Because I want your name somewhere in it." She countered and he sighed knowing the smart choice would be to clearly let her win.

"Fine. I will accepted it. BUT. " He paused gently rocking Jay in his arms.

"We still call her Lima Bean."

"Deal."

As the night progressed Jay seemed to be getting fussier and Jughead offered to stay up late and watch the baby while Betty slept.

Good thing he did, because it seemed that the baby boy would not calm down no matter what, so when the doorbell rang he prayed to god that it was Polly.

But, no it was Archie.

Screaming child in hand Jughead opened the door and Archie's face went from confused to angry in second.

"So, already practicing being the perfect already?" He sneered and Jughead resisted the urge to slam the door in his face.

"What do you want? As you can see I have a screaming mini human who simply wants to watch TV without being interrupted." He snapped and at that moment Jay threw up on him.

Super. That was all he needed.

"This is what you gave up your life for. Vomit and Dirty diapers Juggie. Just leave already, I can step up and be the man Betty needs. Because knowing you, you will leave."

He froze and looked at him.

"Excuse you." He snapped his fist clenched.

"That is what Jone's do. Isn't it abandon their families?" He asked and at that exact moment Jughead punched him right in the face.

 **Authors Note; Yes, I know this one is kinda rushed and sloppy. I will fix this eventually, but I wanted to give you a filler. The next chapter will have more Archie and V in it. Also can we talk about how amazing ALICE COOPER IS in Riverdale right now? Can we? Also, thanks for the many reviews! I had a horrible past two weeks and seeing them made me so happy. Still Unbeta. Thanks I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own Nothing. All rights to the CW**

Jughead Jones had known for a while now, that Archie was not happy about Lennon. Even when Betty and Jughead had started to date, he could see out of the corner of his eye everyday Archie roll his eyes when Veronica would gush about how cute they were. He had often wondered if Archie was jealous of him (even though Jughead was the last person to be jealous of) and if he wished that he hadn't screwed things up with Betty. Jughead knew that every day since Archie had found out about the baby, that he started to hate him even more. But at this moment he knew that Archie's anger had boiled over, as well as his.

Fist started to fly everywhere, jaws, stomachs and even chests. Jughead couldn't breath, all he could feel was the blood pounding in his ears and how much he hated Archie Andrews. 'How dare he say that he would abandon his daughter? How dare he just insinuate that he would just pack up and leave. How dare he make him believe that he was his father. He was not his father. I am not my father.' He kept thinking till eventually he felt Betty jerk him off.

"What the hell is going on!" She yelled at him Jay is wailing from her hip and Fred jerked Archie off of him.

"Betty can't you see that he is so unpredictable! That he will leave you and that… thing?" Archie asked holding his nose and pointed at Jughead who held his jaw.

"IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY ANDREWS YOU CAME TO MY PLACE OF LIVING AND INSULTED ME FIRST." Jughead yelled at him lunging at him but Betty jerked him back in the place.

Fred held back Archie and dragged him back home while Betty took away Jughead.

"What the hell that Jughead! Do you have a death wish?" She yelled at him once the two of them were alone and Jay was asleep in his crib upstairs.

Jughead couldn't stop shaking and kept clenching and unclenching his fists. What if Archie was right and Betty wanted Archie over him? They would be they perfect family, the ideal family. Betty Andrews and Archie Andrews. Lennon Andrews. The thought itself made his stomach churn and his face got redder.

"Do you want him?" Jughead asked suddenly, causing Betty to freeze and look at him.

"Excuse me?" She whispered looking at him, her hands defensively coming to her stomach.

"You heard me Betty. Do you want that cookie cutter life with Andrews? Do you want that normal life that you know for a fact that I can't give you? You could be just like your parents- fake happy for a couple years till someone goes mental. We both know either way Lennon is going to end up screwed." He hissed at her, not knowing why he was lashing out at her. But for that moment lashing out was what he wanted to do.

"Maybe you already went to him Betts? Is Lennon even mine? Or did you sleep with Andrews one night because you realized that I wasn't good enough for you!" He yelled at her and watched the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Jug-"

"Cut the crap Betty. Is that why he keeps wanting to 'man up and take care of her'. Is Lennon not my kid?" He screamed at her before she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jughead! Lennon is your daughter, I never slept with anyone else. Get out of my house. Get out of my life. I hate you. You are right, you are your father. You are nothing but a coward. A weird, messed up coward that had massive Daddy issues." She yelled at him, shoving him out the door before she slammed and locked it.

* * *

When Alice Cooper had arrived home, the last thing she expected to see was Betty alone, curled up on the couch bawling her eyes out. Blood was all over the carpet in the entry way and even some covered Betty's hands. What the hell had happened for the couple hours she had been absent?

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth what happened." Alice asked gently as she sat beside her daughter and pulled her on her own lap.

"He left.. He thinks Lennon is Archies and I never slept with Archie Mom." She cried gently and all the anger flared up in Alice once again, but she breathed and tried to be a rational mother for the first time in her life.

"He is not worth your tears Elizabeth, no man in worth your tears." She whispered gently and stroked her hair. "We will figure this out. Right now, you need to worry about that baby. You can't just think about yourself anymore, that baby comes first and as of right now you will probably raise her alone." She breathed out gently.

The thought of her daughter just like her older sister broke Alice Coopers heart. Like mother like daughters. This isn't what she had in mind for both her daughters, she didn't want them to both be unwed single mothers. She wanted them to have more, more than what she had.

"Mom, why are you being so nice to me?" Betty asked gently.

"Because I know what you are Polly are going through." Alice answered gently.

"Mom you had us when you were ready, obviously we weren't."

Alice exhaled and looked at her silently before finally opening her mouth.

"When I was 17 I was in a relationship with a man who was not your father. We dated for a while before I got in a situation that I didn't feel ready to be in. I didn't feel ready to be a mother and your father advised me to get an abortion. I don't know if he didn't know he wasn't the father of the baby but he still told me I wasn't ready for a baby, that we weren't ready to be parents. I regretted having the abortion Elizabeth, eventually I just grew numb to everything surrounding the events, I got married to a man who I didn't love and had two beautiful daughters. "She said gently and Betty leaned against her.

"I don't regret you or Polly. I want to be that perfect mother for both of you and I just can't." Alice whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Betty sighed and held her mother tightly.

"Mom, you try and that is what matters." She whispered and kissed her head.

* * *

For the next few months Betty and Jughead said nothing to each other. Jughead watching from afar and seeing her stomach get bigger and bigger as the weeks passed. It hadn't been till Betty had reached 28 weeks that he really felt the guilt hit him hard. Lennon was the size of a large eggplant, she could see and blink, she probably was getting chubby little legs at this point. Hell, even her mother was getting that perfectly round, beach ball stomach. He had abandoned her, he had abandoned Betty even after he promised her that he wouldn't. He was a total, grade a douche bag.

Polly had told him that Betty had a nursery ready or at least semi ready for Lennon. Apparently the crib was a nice pale cream and her sheets were lavender. Apparently his mother had knitted Lennon a little beanie in the form of a crown. JB apparently had sent over a onesie with Pink Floyd on it. Apparently Archie had helped her build the crib. Speaking of Archie, he hadn't spoken to him in months either. When he had arrived home that night, he had found his clothes and items on the lawn and was told to move out. That lead him to where he was now, sleeping on the couch in his Dad's trailer. FP had surprised him when he was sober and willing to help him get Betty back. He just didn't care at all, until this very moment. At this very moment he stared down at a pale yellow card with the following words-

 **Help us welcome baby Lennon into this world. This Sunday at the Cooper's home. 4:00pm. Please bring either books or clothes for the soon to be a classy little miss. Hosted by Veronica Lodge and Polly Cooper. Hope to see you there, to celebrate the little lemon.**

He stared down at the card and the picture of Betty holding her stomach and staring down lovingly at the unborn baby. Of course, whoever made these invitations had a little cartoon lemon right where Lima Bean probably sat.

He missed Betty. He missed Lima Bean. He knew he had to fix this ASAP and now thanks to his invitation he knew when he could.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So much angst oh my lord. Sorry this is late, life has been pretty hetic lately but i hope you enjoy. Also I am looking for a new partner in Rping Bughead so if you do on tumblr let me know! Review and Favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'm back! It may be a little rough, but I wanted to get this out to you. Also Please Review. I really want some more. And we have sorta been slacking no offense. Thanks again for the love for this story.**

 **I own nothing. All rights to CW.**

The room had been covered with lavender when he arrived. He could see the soft color of yellow of the baby ducks that lined the fireplace and the black and white photos of little lima bean. The hearty aroma of burgers and hot dogs filled the air as well as the sweet smell of lemon pound cake. Everything looked so perfect for the little girl that was soon going to make her entrance into this world.

Jughead awkwardly scratched behind his ear, suddenly feeling too hot in his dark purple sweater. He didn't belong here, everything looked so… perfect. He was about to leave the classroom before he heard the familiar "Juggie?" from the living room and his blood froze.

There, standing in the living room was Jellybean. Her dark locks were curled into a high ponytail, topped off with a lavender ribbon. She had grown since the last time he had seen her. She was no longer this small adorable child that would hang on him and stare up at him like he was holding the moon and the stars. She was taller and lankier than he had remembered. The creamy yellow dress kind of hanging on her slim body like she was wearing a tarp. Her eyes were lined with heavy charcoal eyeliner that made her green eyes pop and her little freckles he used to love were covered up with foundation. He had forgotten that his once little sister was now thirteen and wanted to be called JB.

Jellybean smiled at him and ran over hugging him tightly.

"You came!" She yelled.

"You invited me? Wait when did you get here? Is mom here?" He asked quickly. 'How did she know about the shower before he did?'

She laughed and looked at him awkwardly picking at her nails.

"Yea, Polly told me to invite you so she sent me the invitations. Betty should be getting here soon." She said softly and showed him the wide arrange of food she made.

"We made Lennonade" She giggled and showed him the different types of lemonade they had.

He smiled and looked at them, touching the little finger sandwiches and corndogs. Everything was so dainty and lavender, always topped off with a little bow.

"Forsythe do not touch any of those cupcakes or I will give you a spanking like I gave you when you were five." A voice yelled and Jughead peered up at the stairwell and smiled.

There she was, in all her glory- Gladys Jones.

She still looked like she was twenty two, dark hair in a messy bun and dark circles covered with concealer. Jay was buried in her neck waving to him. He scooped him up and held the little red head in his arms.

"Mom, I didn't know you guys were coming, if I would of known I would of come to pick you up." He offered as Jay pulled at his hat.

"Forsythe, We wanted to surprise you.." She offered, running a hand over his face and he flinched a bit.

She moved her hand as Alice walked in carrying the cake.

"Gladys."

"Alice."

"Still working in cafeterias?"

"Still pregnant with my husbands child?"

"You knew I had an abortion."

"That's not what Hal says."

"Mom, Ms. Jones please don't fight." A voice rang and everyone looked over to see Betty standing in the doorway holding her stomach.

She looked beautiful, almost angelic. Her short blonde locks were curled and braided with ribbon while her sunshine cream dress hugged every single curve that pregnancy blessed her with.

"Elizabeth, I will respect Gladys when she learned to shut her damn mouth." She hissed and Betty sighed coming over to him.

"Who invited you?" She whispered.

"Polly."

"Did you know your mother was coming?"

He shook his head awkwardly.

"No.. Is your mother drunk?"

"A bit. I saw her drinking when I came in."

He nodded, the air tense around them.

"How's Lennon?"

"Big, already measuring two weeks ahead. They want to induce before graduation, when did you seriously start to care?" she asked and he sighed.

"Can we talk outside for a bit Betts?"

She heard yelling and sighed nodding, grabbing a cupcake.

"Gladys Grundle."

"STD Alice."

Betty closed the door to the back porch and sunk down in the lawn chair.

"Your feet are swollen."

She laughed looking over.

"Are they? I can't really see them." She admitted to him, licking the icing off the purple cupcake.

He took a picture with his phone and showed her.

"…. That can't be normal." She whispered and he laughed sitting in front of her.

"I can rub them if you want. Explain what happened and why I've been a wall for the past few months." He offered and she frowned trying not to smile.

"Fine. I'm still angry at you."

He nodded rubbing her feet.

"I don't feel like I'm good enough for you Betty. You deserve everything. You deserve the whole Barbie Dream house kind of life and I don't think I can give you that lifestyle. You deserve someone like Archie, yea he's a total meat head but he's perfect for you and Len." He said sadly and Betty looked down at him.

"Hey look at me. I love you for you. I made a choice to be with you. Lennon chose you to be her father. Archie was helping me because you weren't there. I never stopped loving you Jug." She said softly and kissed his head.

"I want to prove to you, to both of you that I won't leave you again." He promised her.

Betty smiled and sat up kissing him gently on the lips.

"Help me up? I got to make sure that my mom isn't going to kill your mom." She laughed before gripping her stomach, feeling something.

"You ok Betts?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"Just a cramp, she's probably just losing room to move around."

He nodded and kissed her stomach, crouching down so he could see her stomach.

"Hey little lima bean, its dad. I know you're getting big in there but you gotta stop hurting mama ok." He whispered and smiled when Lennon kicked.

When they got inside the cramps started to get worse and Betty gasped a bit.

"Jughead. Jughead. Something isn't ok. I think I'm going into labor." She whispered to him.

"It's too soon Betty, she needs to keep growing."

"I know, but I think she wants out. Now."

Oh. Damn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Hey this has been up on my tumblr for a while, The Diner will be updated next because I need to regroup after this glorious episode.**

 **All rights belong to the CW.**

It had all happened so fast after that one sentence. He wanted to do nothing more than just faint and throw up, but knew that he couldn't do any of that for the sake of Betty.

"Oh god, Jughead it hurts." She whined and Jughead scooped her up in her arms.

'Damn it, should of taken gym class more seriously.' He thought as he barked orders at his sister and mother.

"I'll grab the bag!" Polly yelled as she stormed up the stairs and Jellybean grabbed his car keys.

"I'll call the doctor!" Gladys yelled and Alice glared.

"She's my daughter Gladys I will call the doctor!" She snapped back and Gladys glared at her reaching for her phone.  
"Jughead is MY son and Alice you are drunk as usual." Gladys snapped and Jughead groaned, getting Kevin to help him carry Betty to his truck.

"Mom, Alice I do not care who calls the doctor! SOMEONE JUST CALL THE DOCTOR!" He yelled and Gladys quickly called the doctor.

"Doctor Smit says to meet her in the ER. Time the contractions." Gladys yelled outside as Polly ran down with the baby bag and got in the truck with them.

"Betty, breath remember what we learned in class last week. In and out, in and out." Polly coached her and Jughead sped to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Betty was placed in a wheelchair and taken to a room.

"Ok, what seems to the issue Betty?" Dr. Smit asked sitting down next to Betty.

Betty was about to answer her before a contraction hit and she groaned squeezing Jugheads hand.

"She's been having contractions for about an hour, twenty minutes apart. Irregular." Polly stated and Jughead peered at her in shock.

'An hour? How did he not know until ten minutes ago?' He thought and rubbed her back.

"Ok, we are going to monitor you. Considering how big this little lady is I wouldn't be surprised if she came early. Also, we are going to have you drink some water and keep your feet up. A lot of women get Brax and Hicks when they are dehydrated or stressed." Dr. Smit explained and gave her a water bottle which Betty drank slowly.

"That's good, keep drinking and I will come back in an hour to either discharge you or admit you ok." She smiled and left, leaving the three of them alone.

Polly sat next to Betty, rubbing her shoulder gently and Betty relaxed in her touch before the door slammed open with all three of their parents staring at them.

"So much for no stress…" Betty muttered and leaned her head back on the white pillow, rubbing her stomach.

"Son, I came the second I heard about what happened at the shower. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but Fred has me working overtime.." FP stated looking at Betty worried.

"Look who finally cleaned up their act." Gladys muttered looking at him and FP glared.

"Gladys, you gonna let me see my daughter any time soon?" He asked her and Alice rolled her eyes going to sit with Betty.

"Maybe you can see JB when you send me all the child support that you owe me, you can see her." Gladys snapped back and Jughead sighed rubbing Betty's shoulders.

"They aren't here.. just ignore them.. I am…" He mumbled to her and she giggled a bit before groaning a bit rolling onto her side.

Alice got up, still a bit buzzed from the party and shoved the two exs outside and slammed the door behind her.

"So Alice is currently grandma of the year." Jughead whispered as he rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings into Bettys hair.

"Shh…" She hissed wanting nothing but silence and he nodded looking over at Polly mouthing 'you think this is it?'.

Polly shrugged before the nurse came in.

"As of right now we are going to admit you for the night, just to keep monitoring the contractions and to keep you hydrated ok mom." She smiled at Betty who groaned giving her the one finger salute.

"Are we having a baby?" Jughead asked her, worried that Lennon was going to be just like his father and try to make life harder on everyone.

"As of right now, sorta. Her contractions have slowed which is good for us because if we can keep the baby in for a little bit longer that's great. But. If they start to pick up again we rather have her in the hospital so we can induce labor so that the baby doesn't get in distress. " The nurse explained, hooking her up to an IV.

Polly rubbed his shoulders.

"I gotta get home Jug, Jay woke up from his nap and while Cheryl is a good baby sitter the little monster is teething and no one needs to deal with that hot mess." Polly said softly and he nodded.

"Give him a kiss for us ok. I bought him a new book, it's in the kitchen ok."

She nodded and left, leaving the two of them alone in the room.

"Four weeks, they want to deliver in four weeks.." Betty mumbled once they were in the new room, her IV hooked up and the monitors beeped.

"You'll be 36 weeks pregnant. Lennon will be about 6 pounds, as big a head of romaine lettuce." He said softly getting into the cot to spoon her.

"Graduation day."

"What?"

"Lennon will be born on graduation day. Can you believe that?"

He laughed, irony. Pure Irony.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Sorry I have been out lately. I graduated and then had to go job looking. But good news. This is a small filler because the next chapter is BIG and will be up by Monday at the latest. Review and favorite because the next chapter you wont wanna miss.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lennon. All rights to the CW**

Weeks had gone by since the incident at the baby shower. Every day that Betty had spent cooped up in bed, held prison by their daughter was another day that Jughead, by himself would fix up the 'nursery' in Bettys room. The little area that held a little white bassinet that would soon hold his little Lima Bean. He would often stay up late and stare at the same spot over and over again trying to imagine himself awake at the same time, but instead holding his daughter to his chest as he tried to hush her back to sleep. He wondered how often she would be able to sleep in the rosy blanket, protected by the woven walls that would surround her and not in his arms, cuddled into the cotton of his shirt- protected by his arms.

Betty had been a trooper during her bed rest. Everyday she would hand him a list of what was left with the things to do before Lennon would make her grand appearance into the world. The list was strange some days- _Get popsicles, make sure the emergency contact list is given to my mom, Polly and your dad, count bows out with me to make sure she has enough, car seat do we even have one? Did I turn in my English paper? Birth plan needs to be reprinted._ He would just look it over before he would leave for school and nod, picking up whatever was needed.

His favorite item on the list was laundry.

Lennons laundry both excited him and scared him at the same time. How could something so small be his? Would she even fit in these tiny clothes?

He would sit on the bed with Betty and fold every single onesie and smile down at the round bump.

"Betty, she will wear this."

Betty smiled at him and nodded, placing it on her stomach and laughed.

"It's weird to see her clothes, all clean and stuff. Like she's gonna be this tiny. I mean Jay was that tiny, but to see my huge stomach every day I expect her to be huge, you know?" She whispered to him.

Jughead nodded and grabbed two little yellow socks with ducks on the toes.

"I mean her feet will be tiny." He remarked back.

"Baby laundry is better than our laundry."

That it was. That it was.

It had been decided back when Jughead wasn't in the picture that Lennon would share a room with Jay. The walls had been changed from a warm green to a soft blue with white trim. Jay's side still had his brown crib and little knick knacks while Lennons side had her white crib and yellow bedding. Grant it by the time that Lennon would be old enough to sleep in that room, Jay would be a toddler so until then it was still known to the Coopers as Jays room.

"I like the blue better than green." Polly admitted to Jughead one day as she put Jay down for a nap.

Jughead looked up from hanging the model planes that Alice had gotten the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? It's not to masculine for Len?" He asked, worried his unborn daughter wouldn't see it girly enough when shes older.

"No, its nice. I made some paper roses for her side to hang next to her name. When shes older I'm sure she will see it as calming, like the ocean."

"Betty?" He asked one night when the trees hit against each other and rain tickled her bedroom window.

Betty, still asleep hummed and traced circles on her stomach.

"Yes Juggie?" She whispered back.

"Do you think that Lennon will hate me because I left both of you for a while?" He asked softly, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared up at the ceiling.

Betty sat up and looked at him.

"Oh honey.." she whispered and pulled him into her arms. She had no idea that he felt this way. Was he really that scared?

She hugged him tightly and sighed, stroking his hair.

"She won't. I promise." She whispered to him and let him feel their daughter wiggle around in her stomach.

He grinned a bit and sighed, leaning down to place his head against the round bump.

"Len, bean my sweet bean I'm sorry for leaving you. Please forgive me." He whispered to the bump and cracked a smile when there was a kick in response.

"See, she does forgive you. Can we go to sleep now?" She asked and laid back.

"Fine. I'll go and talk to Lennon by myself." He laughed and wished their daughter a good night before dozing off.


	14. Chapter 14

"You should ask Betty to prom." Veronica said one day at school.

"You know that Betty just got off of bed rest right?" Jughead answered back to her as he picked at his turkey sandwich that Alice had made him that morning. It was true, Betty had gone to Dr. Smit earlier that week and had been cleared to resume normal activity- excluding school. It hadn't really mattered, Betty had finished pretty early and was now just waiting on graduating.

"I know, but it will be fun. You and Betty. One last go around until Len comes crashing in and takes away all your fun." She answered and took a large bite of her salad.

She did have a valid point, they needed to have one last hurrah before their daughter come.

Jughead looked up at her and groaned.

"Fine. I will ask her to prom." He muttered and saw Cheryl plop down next to the group.

"Has baby bughead made her appearance yet?" She asked and Jughead looked at her.

"Cheryl if Lennon was here, do you honest to god think I would be in the place where dreams go to die?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Cheryl glared.

"Jeez Hobo I was just asking. Sorry I care!" She huffed before storming off and Jughead sighed rubbing his face.

"Cheryl wait, I'm sorry I just haven't been sleeping lately. I didn't mean to snap at you." He sighed.

It was true, the closer they got to the due date the more nervous he got. Every time that she would shift he would ask if she was having contractions- which lead to no sleep.

"Don't worry. It's whatever." She muttered and left.

Veronica rolled her eyes and looked at him.  
"She's moody today. Whatever, ignore her just ask Betty to prom ok." She smiled and he nodded going back to eating.

Back at home Betty was sitting in the kitchen when he arrived home. Her large stomach was hanging out of a pink tank top as she chewed on a strawberry.

"Your boobs got so big…" Jughead muttered and Betty rolled her eyes.

"I love that that is the first thing that came to your mind. Thanks honey." She grumbled and chewed on another strawberry. Jughead laughed and reached for one of her strawberries and took a bite of it.

"So Betty."

"So Jughead." She laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"Prom is coming up.."

She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"It's night. " She said gently and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow night."

"And.."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course."

He stared at her.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yea. I miss everyone you know. I miss school too. One last night to go out as a normal teenager before Lennon comes and I basically become my mother." She shrugged and slowly got up. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Betty. I practically live here." He laughed and kissed her soundly.

That next night, Jughead stood in the hallway of the Coopers in a suit and tie that his father had given him. His dad had told him over and over again that he was so lucky that he wouldn't have to worry about getting Betty pregnant that night because in his experience that is what happened. Jughead then told him to not even elaborate on that thought. It felt weird, to be dressed in the dusty black tux and to have his hair slicked back into his beanie. He stared up at the stairs and waited for Betty, his hands nervously fidgeting.

Betty meanwhile was hunched over her dresser as Polly zipped up the lavender dress. She could feel the slow pings of pain in her lower back but chose to ignore it because she would be damned if she could not have her last night of being a normal teenager.

"Betty, you're positive that you can go right.." Polly asked gently as she adjusted the dress and Betty nodded letting out a breath.

"Polly they are so far apart that it's probably a false alarm ok." She said gently and looked at her reflection. Pregnant at her senior prom, great.

Polly nodded slowly and took her downstairs and Jughead stared at her in awe. She looked amazing. Her curls were framing her face and her bump was just perfectly framed by the lavender dress.

"You look…wow.." He whispered and Betty smiled.

"I know. You look great. You look like James Bond." She smiled and let out a breathy laugh.

Jughead blushed and looked down at her.

"Ready to go Juliet?" He asked and with that she simply nodded.

Little did they know a lot more would be happening that night then they expected..

 **Authors Note.**

 **Yes I am still alive. Im sorry this is so short and took forever to post. I stared a new job and its been literally the only thing I do everyday. I swear the next chapter will be long and up sooner than this was. Comment and favorite. The love is what makes me write.**

 **elizabeth**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note. IM ALIVE. I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT A NEW CHAPTER. 2,000 WORDS JUST FOR YOU GUYS. YAY. The story is almost over. Should there be a sequel?**

 **Be sure to comment and favorite I really want some feedback**

 **Love yall so much**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing**

 **All rights to CW**

The hall had been decorated to the nines. Jughead had been pretty positive that a glitter bomb had gone off based off of how much glitter was on the floor.

The old disco ball hung over his and Bettys head and displayed the shining specks onto their skin. The theme of the night had been Vintage Casino and of course the high school had in some way turned that theme into a joke.

Betty stood next to him and squeezed his hand tightly.

"This is.." She trailed off.

"Cheap looking, a joke, lame, we should of just stayed home.." He muttered and Betty laughed shaking her head.

"A nice change of scenery."

He smiled just as Veronica and Archie bounded over.

"Guys, don't drink the provided punch. Archie here chugged two glasses and is now buzzed. Chuck literally spiked it." Veronica muttered, the shiny dress now looking like a waterfall down her curvy body.

Betty nodded and leaned against his arm looking out of breath.

"Betts you ok?" Jughead whispered gently.

She nodded quickly, almost too quickly.

"Yea Yea Len is just kicking on my spine… Its painful ok" she muttered and took a couple of deep breaths.

He rubbed her back gently.

"We can leave if you please so. " He whispered and Betty shook her head.

"I'm just gonna go use the bathroom ok." She said and rushed off to the bathroom.

Veronica following behind.

"B are you ok?" She asked once they were in the ladies room.

"My contractions are 15 minutes apart."

" YOUR WHAT!" She yelled practically.

"Shhh.. Contractions."

"YOUR IN LABOR AND YOU DECIDED THAT COMING TO OUR SHITTY SENIOR PROM WAS MORE IMPORTANT!"

Betty paused gripping the sink in pain.

"Make that 9 minutes apart.."

"NO NO WE ARE LEAVING."

"V please I want to enjoy myself ok.. " She all but begged and Veronica nodded sighing.

"Fine. The second they become too much we are telling jug and leaving ok." She muttered.

The rest of the night Betty clung to Jughead till her contractions were about 5 minutes apart and she paled.

"Betty whats wrong?" He asked gently once he saw her scrunch up her face and squeeze his hand.

"God can you be more oblivious? SHES IN LABOR!" Veronica all but snapped at him as she helped Betty sit down.

Jughead felt like the world around him all but collapsed. His skin paled and Betty looked up at him.

"Honey are you ok?" She whispered softly before squeezing his hand a bit.

"… Are you positive that she is coming…" He asked very slowly, as if his own mind was trying to process what the hell his girlfriend just said.

Betty nodded and looked at him and nodded.

"My contractions have been going on all day, I didn't want to tell you because you seemed so excited for prom." She said before groaning panting.

"I'm going to get the car, Jughead get your shit together and Betty do nothing." Veronica said picking up her purse and rushing out the car.

Jughead sat next to Betty and rubbed her back breathing with her.

"In and out. In and out. You're so beautiful Betts." He kept whispering as her hand gripped his.

"It hurts so much" She muttered out in a hiss before the contraction passed.

"I know but think about Lennon." He whispered but inside he was freaking out.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY? IM SORRY I FORGOT A CONDOM! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT.' He thought as he helped Betty into the car and Veronica drove them.

Arriving at the hospital was something like in a movie, Jughead running in with Betty who was screaming in pain.

"Hi, Betty Cooper. Extreme Pain. In labor. Please let us in." Jughead all but yelled at the nurse as Betty screamed in pain.

"Sir I will need you to fill out so paperwork…" The nurse started off and Veronica got in her face.

"Look she is in pain and I DO NOT CARE ABOUT PAPER WORK! Do you know who I am? I am Veronica Lodge as in Hiram Lodges daughter so get her in a damn room before I rip you a new one." She yelled and the nurse nodded quickly and got Betty in a wheelchair.

By the time Betty was in a gown and in a room Dr. Smit came in and checked her.

"Ok Betty, You are at a 6 and you need to get to a 10. If you are in a lot of pain you can get an epidural now if you want." He said taking off his gloves and Betty nodded quickly.

"God yes, give me drugs please." She begged and soon a nurse came down and gave her an epidural.

Betty laid on her side after getting it, her body completely numb.

"How are you feeling now Betts?" Jughead asked softly rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Sleepy.. I'm so glad I got an epidural.. that was so painful that I thought I was going to die.." She muttered her eyes closed and her face covered with sweat.

He got a damp washcloth and gently wiped her face.

"I know.. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Can you call my mom.. I know I said I didn't want her in the room but I need my mommy." She whispered trying to get some rest.

"I did.. She is on her way." He answered and let her get some sleep knowing that it was going to be a long night.

It seemed that after the epidural things slowed down. Betty managed to get some sleep and so did Jughead before things started to pick up a good five hours later.

Betty squeezing Jugheads hand as she breathed out the contractions while her mom fed her ice chips and tried to keep her cool.

"Why won't she just get out already. Jesus I just want her to get the hell out." She groaned and Jughead laughed a bit.

"Maybe she is just comfortable?" He offered which earned a glare from her.

She felt another pain hit her and she groaned, sure the epidural took the edge off but there was still the never ending pain that was contractions.

The doctor came in and smiled pulling on his rubber gloves.

"So 17 hours since your contractions started, you must be ready to get this baby out hm?" He asked smiling and Betty glared her curls sticking to her forehead.

"You have no idea." She muttered and groaned as he checked her.

"I'm going to break your water and then I would say let's move you to labor and delivery because this baby is ready to come out and greet her parents." He said and reached for some tools and after a few minutes Betty sat up.

"God I feel like I'm peeing myself." She muttered and Alice laughed.

"At least you know that is your water. Mine broke at the mall with Polly and with you it broke in the middle of the night." She said gently and rubbed her back.

Betty sighed trying to relax and the contractions started to speed up now that her water was broken.

She screamed the whole way to the delivery room with Jughead rushing by her side.

Things sped up from there.

Next thing Jughead knew he was in a cap and gown holding Betty's hand as the doctor told her to start pushing.

"I hate you. You did this to me!" She screamed at him and he nodded holding her thigh and back as she pushed.

"I know its ok. She's almost here Betty." He promised and the doctor announced that he could see a head and Jughead looked down.

He started to get dizzy and next thing he knew the room started to get dark.

 _9 months, 15 hours and 30 pounds ago…_

 _Jughead kissed along Betty's neck gently as they laid in the back of his fathers old beat up truck._

 _Betty smiled and let out a breathy moan._

 _"Can you believe this is our last year here?" She asked softly as the summer air kissed their skin._

 _He laughed and shook his head, his dark curls fringing over his eyes as he looked up from her pale neck._

 _"No? Can you?" He asked softly._

 _She shook her head and looked up at the stars that lined the night sky._

 _"Not really. Next year it will be the two of us in New York in some apartment studying at NYU." She whispered_

 _He smiled at the thought, the two of them together._

 _"Our lives will never be the same.. NYU for 4 years. My book will be published. You are gonna be a kick ass journalist. Later we can get married and maybe move out of the city into some nice white picket house. A lot later we can have kids if you want.." He said gently thinking of their future together._

 _She smiled and nuzzled his nose, pulling herself on his lap and pulling his shirt off._

 _"You want that with me?" She asked gently._

 _He nodded and she grinned kissing him deeply as he pulled off her tee shirt._

 _Things got heated and the next thing he knew he had Betty hot and bothered above him, both of them completely nude._

 _"Do you have a condom?" she asked in a breathy moan and he quickly got up and looked around the front seat of the car for one._

 _"No, shit." He said and ran a hand in his hair._

 _"ok. Ok. I'm on the pill its ok. "_

 _"You sure?" He asked pulling her back over and she nodded not really thinking too much._

 _"Yea. Yea whats the worst that can happen? As long as I have you I'm ok." She whispered gently._

 _He nodded clearly not thinking either._

 _What was the worst that could happen?_

He woke up to screaming and the doctor saying that the head was out.

A minute and forty curse words later Lennon Jones was brought into this world screaming just like her mother.

She was beautiful.

Dark black hair that was a curly bloody mess that stuck up in a million different directions as the nurse laid her on Betty's chest right after she entered the world.

She had Betty's nose and chubby chubby checks that Betty just wanted to squeeze.

She had her fathers lips, perfect full lips that created a perfect pout when she finally stopped crying.

Dark lashes covered her beautiful green blue eyes that reminded Betty all too much of the river on a stormy day.

Betty couldn't help but cry as she held her daughter for the first time. How could she make this perfect creature? How could one night of passion result in the most beautiful thing she ever placed her eyes on? She thought as she held her to her chest.

Jughead kissed her head over and over again telling her how perfect she did and how he was so proud of her and her mother took picture after picture.

This was bliss.

She slowly looked up at Jughead.

"Do you wanna hold her Juggie?" she whispered exhaustion hitting her and she weakly handed Lennon to him and watch him very carefully hold the whimpering newborn to his chest.

"She looks like Jellybean when she was born." He whispered sitting next to her and stroked Lennons cheek as she fell asleep calm.

"She's a little chubby…tiny and chubby." Betty whispered and Jughead nodded.

"The nurse said she was 9 pounds.." He whispered watching Lennon open and close her mouth snoring softly as she dreamt.

"Jesus…"

"I know.." He laughed and kissed Bettys head.

"Betty."

She looked up, mascara smeared over her face and sweat covering her. He swore that she never looked as beautiful.

"Yea Jug." She whispered exhausted.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
